A cast lining process is known, in which a core or mandrel is placed at a predetermined location within a vessel such as a ladle used in the making of steel; in which an amorphous refractory is cast into the space between the core and a permanent lining refractory previously installed in the vessel, so as to apply an inner lining to the vessel; and in which the core is removed from the vessel after the lining is cured.
In one type of apparatus used in this process, an inverted cone having an inclined angle between 45.degree. and 50.degree. is used for feeding the amorphous refractory into the casting space. This type of apparatus is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,697 to Taguchi et al. A substantial disadvantage of this type of apparatus is that not all castables will slide down a 45.degree.-50.degree. inclined slope. A further deficiency of this type of apparatus is that the inverted cone tends to entrap gas. This drawback is significant for a castable that gives off an explosive gas as it cures.
A further drawback of this type of apparatus is that it is useful with vessels of only limited cross-sectional shape, particularly circular or elliptical.
A further problem with apparatus used in the cast lining process is difficulty in removing the core after curing of the lining is completed. This problem is particularly acute when a castable that expands during cure is used.
From the above discussion, it is clear that there is a need for an apparatus useful in this process, that makes possible the use of a castable that will not slide down a 45.degree.-50.degree. inclined slope. Such an improved apparatus would be especially useful if it were capable of also utilizing a free flowing material. Such an improved apparatus would be even more useful if it did not tend to entrap any gas, in particular any explosive gas, given off during cure of the castable. Moreove, such an improved apparatus would provide an even greater contribution to the art if the could be used with a vessel of any given cross-sectional shape so long as the vessel did not have any sharp bends in the shape thereof. Furthermore, such an improved apparatus would further advance the art if it provided for facile removal of the core or mandrel, even when a castable that expands during cure is used. Clearly, such an apparatus would make possible an improved cast lining process.